Recuerdo a enmarcar
by c62
Summary: Por casualidad había recibido un tesoro de quien jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero estaba agradecido por ello. Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni el universo SNK me pertenecen. Escribo por gusto y sin ánimos de lucro.

*Este fic forma parte del **Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.**

 **N/A:** Esta idea no estaba entre las que tengo planeadas desde que publiqué en el foro acerca de este reto, surgió sin más en un instante y como loco me puse a escribir. Después de mucho jugar al MI2 estos días...supongo que tuvo algo que ver con el súbito arrebato de inspiración. La complicada relación entre estos dos me llama bastante la atención, y aunque a futuro podrán ver un proyecto mio que los involucre, por lo pronto quería hacer algo con Rock (quien creo yo, se volverá en el niño mimado de la sección :B)

En fin, que disfruten esta historia!

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

South Town gozaba de una calma impensable, el crimen había descendido y aunque las peleas callejeras se mantenían, siempre se daban entre populares luchadores o aspirantes a eso, y no entre ratas que intentaran robarle algo a los transeúntes. Estas peleas aportaban algo de emoción al ritmo tan normal que llevaba ahora la ciudad, que poco a poco comenzaba a olvidar los criminales que en un tiempo la hubieran perturbado. Mephistopheles, Addes, Duke, Geese Howard…los nombres se perdían en el viento y se retiraban a un lugar profundo en la memoria colectiva de las personas y no se mencionaban con frecuencia a menos que algún curioso preguntara.

Pero él no era ningún curioso, y estaba feliz que todo aquello se olvidara.

Ya habían transcurrido algunos meses desde el último King of Fighters, del cual había participado al igual que Terry, pero el cual no había podido ganar. Conforme pasaron los días se enteró que el nuevo rey de la ciudad, Alba Meira, había sido el campeón pero su hermano había desaparecido. Aunque estuviera solo, el muchacho velaba por la seguridad de la ciudad a la que ahora llamaba hogar, y bajo su batuta todo estaba realmente mejor. Se alegraba por eso, todos merecían vivir sin miedo.

— ¡Rockie! ¡Si sigues frunciendo el ceño vas a quedarte así para siempre! —dijo Terry entre risas, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Se volteó a mirarlo con una ligera expresión de asombro al verse interrumpido en sus pensamientos y sonrió apenas para no preocuparlo.

— Eh no, que estoy pensando en que preparar para Navidad.

Terry, quien había estado colgando un par de adornos al pequeño árbol de Navidad que tenían en el apartamento, mostró interés frente a lo que fuera a proponer Rock. Sabía que no lo defraudaría en lo que fuera que cocinara, pero quería saber que tenía en mente. Tal vez y podría pedirle que cocinara un poco más de la cuenta, se le había ocurrido que tal vez podría invitar a Mary, la noche sería más divertida con ella.

— Tal vez un pavo… —dijo pensativo— pero podría ser excesivo, ¡comeremos sándwiches de pavo, ensalada de pavo y arroz con pavo por varios días, te lo aseguro!

— ¿Y si invito a Mary? —se aventuró a preguntar Terry, casi como pidiendo permiso. Rock asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír por eso pero tampoco pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente ante la idea de tener a la rubia en el departamento. Se levantó del sillón rápidamente para buscar algo de dinero del cajón de la cocina en donde guardaban lo que ganaban por algún pequeño trabajo, y sin decir mucho más fue hasta la puerta, tomando su chaqueta del gancho detrás de la misma para ponérsela antes de salir. Su partida escondería su vergüenza, era un buen plan.

El invierno estaba particularmente frío en South Town, habría sido mejor idea ponerse algo más sobre la playera negra y no solamente la chaqueta, pero era tarde para lamentarse, seguramente el interior de la tienda tendría calefacción. Dio un largo suspiro al bajar las escaleras hasta la cochera del edificio donde guardaba su preciada motocicleta y al verla su pecho se infló de orgullo: que hermoso vehículo. Subió prácticamente de un salto y sacó las llaves de su chaqueta para ponerla en marcha pero para su sorpresa y horror, el motor parecía estar demasiado frio como para responderle. Luego de casi quince desesperantes minutos, entendió que debería irse caminando.

En su caminata pudo apreciar mejor a sus vecinos, el resto de los habitantes de South Town, haciendo las compras navideñas. Gente con bolsas con regalos, gente comprando árboles de plástico para decorar con sus hijos, niños pegados a las vidrieras de las jugueterías…no pudo evitar pensar que se había perdido de todo eso. Evocó su pasado, y solo pudo recordar una sola Navidad con su madre en la casa grande que vivían antes que ella se hubiera cansado de _él_. Apretó los puños de solo pensarlo, ese maldito no le había traído nada más que sufrimiento a él, a su madre, a Terry y a todo South Town. Era una suerte que hubiera muerto.

No le daba remordimiento alguno no haberse sentido mal por la muerte de su padre, y al desvanecerse semejante sombra, el alivio que había sentido y aun sentía era enorme. Por supuesto debía pelear contra el maldito legado que corría por sus venas, o demostrar que él era una buena persona y no había heredado sus despreciables actitudes además de su poder. Seguramente su madre estaría orgullosa de él, de su pequeño Rock, sin importar donde estuviera.

Rock se detuvo en seco, su madre estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había estado los últimos diez años: el cementerio de South Town. Habían parado en la ciudad por pedido suyo para poder visitarla y no había vuelto a hacerlo desde aquel día, tal vez podría llevarle un ramo bonito por Navidad. Ella misma había sido una flor bella y delicada, y de no ser por Geese que no había reparado en cuidarla como se lo merecía seguramente estaría con vida. Pero no podía seguir sufriendo por eso por siempre.

Caminó unas calles más con un ramo en su mano hasta el cementerio, casualmente encontró una florería donde consiguió las rosas rojas más bellas que pudo haber pedido. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al cruzar la reja para entrar al santo lugar y se detuvo para respirar profundamente, la tristeza lo invadía pero no debía llorar, ya no era un niño y quería decírselo con voz firme a su madre.

— Hola mamá, perdón por no venir antes… —dijo una vez que estuvo frente a la lápida de su madre y leyó el epitafio antes de inclinarse para depositar las flores sobre la nieve.

 _Marie Heinlein  
amada hermana, amiga y madre,  
ya has encontrado la paz que mereces._

— Mamá, tal vez venga el 25 de nuevo, seguro Terry quiere visitar a su padre también, digo, después de todo es Navidad —suspiró, se sentía un poco nervioso al intentar disimular frente al recuerdo de su madre el desconsuelo que lo agobiaba—, sabes, estuve pensando en una Navidad que pasamos en la casa de…en su casa. De haber sido todo normal, creo que habríamos sido felices l-los tres.

Se sentó en la nieve y se abrazó las rodillas, agachando la cabeza para esconder su rostro y dejar que las lágrimas humedecieran sus pestañas y las mangas de su chaqueta. No todo el tiempo le invadían la rabia y el rencor hacía su padre, a veces simplemente le pesaba que las cosas no hubieran salido bien. Aunque vivía una vida buena con Terry y había aprendido a ser feliz así, el deseo de todo hijo en su situación era que sus padres estuvieran juntos y se llevaran bien, como si por arte de magia las cosas se arreglaran. Casi parecía un deseo navideño, de esos imposibles de cumplir.

Recargado contra un enorme monumento, Billy pudo ver como el muchacho parecía al fin quebrarse luego de aparentar madurez. De pura suerte lo había visto salir de la florería y lo había seguido a una distancia prudente, lo había estado buscando hacía ya unos días. Mantuvo el ceño fruncido, imaginándose que Rock ni siquiera iría a ver a su padre para presentarle los respetos que debía, eso lo molestó un poco.

— Ya sé que es tu hijo y todo pero no lo parece… —murmuró casualmente al mármol contra el que estaba recargado, como si fueran a contestarle. Avanzó unos pasos y desplegó su sansetsukon, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, miró por sobre el hombro al monumento y las flores ya mustias por el frío que había dejado el día anterior —. No voy a lastimarlo, y-yo sé que te molestarías conmigo —y dicho eso, se alejó de la tumba de Geese para enfrentar a su hijo.

No sabía si Rock estaba enterado que sus padres estaban en el mismo cementerio a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia el uno del otro, pero no planeaba decirlo a menos que el muchacho preguntara. Caminó despacio sorteando lápidas y monumentos, cruces y ángeles, con el respeto que esa gente se merecía. Era impropio de un sujeto como él, los perros rabiosos no se portaban así. Apretó el agarre de su arma, ni siquiera estaba seguro que ese apodo que le habían puesto le gustara.

— ¡Rock Howard! —dijo cuando estuvo a unos metros de él, mientras lo apuntaba con su sansetsukon, esperando a que se volteara.

Levantó la cabeza y secó sus lágrimas rápidamente, esa voz no podía ser otra sino la de Billy Kane, el descerebrado siervo de su padre. La ira hizo hervir su sangre, si había ido hasta ahí a ver _si de verdad era hijo de él_ , le partiría la cara, no le importaba hacerlo frente al lugar del descanso eterno de su madre.

— ¿Vas a joderme toda la vida acaso? —Empezó a decir mientras se levantaba lentamente y se giraba para verlo— ¿Ni siquiera vas a dejar que vea a mi madre en paz, maldito lunático?

A pesar de ser un chiquillo, el cachorro de lobo ahora mostraba unos afilados colmillos y en sus ojos podía ver las llamas del infierno. Era intimidante si se lo proponía, era un Howard si se lo proponía.

— No busco pelear —muy a su pesar bajó el arma, demostrándoselo—, a decir verdad te estaba buscando.

— ¿Qué quieres? Más te vale no salir con esa basura de que no puedo negar que soy hijo de esa escoria, ¡lo negaré frente a la tumba de mi madre! ¡No soy como él y jamás lo seré!

— ¡Cierra la boca y escúchame mocoso! —Rock se puso en guardia y parecía que pronto intentaría atacarlo, pero él se mantuvo tranquilo y agachó la cabeza, no sin antes resoplar en evidente molestia. La lealtad que aun profesaba a Geese de cierta forma le ataba a su hijo, y sabía que de Rock recapacitar algún día y ser aquello para lo que estaba destinado, lo ayudaría. Arma del padre antes, arma del hijo ahora, era una especie de deber.

— ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! —exclamó Rock encolerizado, no podría soportar más y acabaría peleando, tal vez a muerte, con él.

Billy sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre, caminó hacia él lentamente, como quien se acerca a una fiera. Rock se mantuvo en guardia y solo desvió la mirada un momento al sobre que le mostraba, luego lo miró fijo a los ojos. El gélido azul de los ojos de Billy le daba cierta sensación extraña, casi algo de pena, como si el brillo que alguna vez hubiera estado allí se hubiera perdido con la muerte de su padre.

— No debí, porque es privado, pero revisé el escritorio de Geese el otro día que fui a la torre… —le tendió el sobre esperando a que lo tomara— y encontré esto, naturalmente te pertenece como todo lo que fue suyo alguna vez, pero supongo que aceptarás esto.

— ¡No aceptaré nada que tenga que ver con él!

— Créeme, Rock —se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo increíble en no empezar una pelea con él—, que debes tener esto.

Lo miró con rabia durante unos minutos, hasta que se dio por vencido y acabó por tomar el sobre que le daba. Estaba amarillento por el paso del tiempo, y la solapa estaba pegada con una cinta transparente ya sin rastro alguno de pegamento, ¿qué tan viejo sería? Billy resopló y golpeo su sansetsukon contra el suelo varias veces, impaciente. Rock tragó saliva, sin saber qué diablos habría dentro y en vez de seguir con la ridícula espera, lo abrió con cuidado y vio rápidamente lo que contenía.

Sus manos temblaron, su corazón pareció detenerse al igual que su respiración. Distinguió una rubia cabellera y unos rojos ojos como los suyos, antes de sacar apresuradamente una fotografía un poco avejentada de su madre de aquel sobre. Se veía inmensamente feliz, con un ramillete de flores blancas y lilas en la mano, luciendo un bello vestido de novia. Billy acababa de darle un tesoro.

— Ponla en…en un cuadro o algo, no querrás que se arruine seguramente —resopló molesto luego de unos minutos, Rock parecía no haberlo escuchado, y con la voz quebrada e intentando defender a su antiguo jefe agregó—: ¡Sé que le quería, o no la hubiera guardado!

Separó su arma en tres para poder llevarla bajo el brazo y largarse de ahí, no tenía caso hablar con Rock, que aun parecía demasiado sorprendido por lo que le había dado. Se volteó rápidamente, sacó su bandana del bolsillo para ponérsela con prisa y emprendió su camino para salir del cementerio, quería marcharse cuanto antes de América y volver con su hermana a Inglaterra.

— ¡Billy! —se detuvo y miró al muchacho por sobre los hombros—. ¡F-Feliz Navidad!

Levantó la mano simplemente a modo de saludo, seguro le avergonzaba responder adecuadamente lo que había dicho, pero no le importaba mucho. Lo miró mientras se alejaba, no se habría esperado jamás un gesto de buena fe de su parte. Volteó para ver de nuevo a su madre y se despidió de ella sonriente, aún tenía que ir a la tienda para comprar los ingredientes para la cena que había planeado. Lo bueno de que faltaran un par de días para ello, es que le daría tiempo a Terry de comprarle el regalo que el mayor insistía en que seguro debía querer. No había estado seguro de ello, pero ahora no le cabía duda de que deseaba de todo corazón un bonito marco para colocar la foto de su madre.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si, segundo fic donde el regalo es una foto. Me guíe un poco de la idea Another Day, donde Terry "rescata" el cuadro de Marie.

Espero y les haya gustado, hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
